My Sister
by AwesomeTrinket
Summary: Everyone remembers the bombing of Courtroom No. 4 and the murder of Detective Candice Arme. The murderer was Ted Tonate, he was sent to prison for it. Some people weren't happy with Phoenix Wright and Athena Cykes. She did promise she would get her brother out of prison; after all, Ari Tonate never broke her promises. (CANCELLED)
1. For My Sister

_Hey guys guess what I'm actually not dead!_

 _So, back to my point. This is my second PW fanfiction. And I PROMISE it's not nearly as crappy as the first. plsgivemeanotherchanceipromisetorewriteit_

 _AHEMAHEM. What was I saying again? Oh yeah. Sooo, this takes place during Dual Destinies. And speaking of Dual Destinies, anyone remember the first case? You know, the bombing of the courtroom? And how (SPOILER ALERT FOR THOSE WHO AREN'T COMPLETED WITH IT YET) Ted Tonate was the one who killed Candice Arme and threatened the court with a model of the HH-3000, saying it was the real thing AND tried to steal the bomb? Well, this is an extension to it, as to why he tried to steal it and sell it on the black market. Besides, Ted Tonate's my favorite character, he needs more love waaaahh! I mean seriously. There are NO stories about Ted Tonate. I check three times a week. So why not break the barriers AND WRITE STORIES ABOUT TED TONATE!_

 _This chapter is just a prologue to what's about to come after this. One last thing: Ted Tonate's breakdown just happened, Gaspen Payne fled, and now he's confessing to selling the bombs. I even added some stuff that is relevant to the story!_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **For My Sister**

The courtroom had seen some serious crap that trial day. A mad bomber, Ted Tonate, had murdered Candice Arme with the HH-3000 used to blow up Courtroom No. 4. He had threatened the courtroom with a model of the HH-3000, the bomb used to murder Detective Arme and blow up the courtroom, saying it was the real thing. Everyone fled, with the exceptions of Phoenix Wright, Athena Cykes, the judge, and one young woman in the gallery. A couple of minutes ago, his own goggles had blown up in his face. He had confessed to murdering Candice Arme and selling the bombs on the black market.

"...I found that kid all up in my transport case!" He explained.

"That's when I snuck up behind him and...BAM! And when the idiot police arrested that little girl...I thought for sure I could pin it all on her! Why...oh why...Ari...?"

"Ari?" Athena echoed the last word Ted had muttered. Very strong vibes were coming off of him, a sadness like he had just lost a family member or was about to lose one. Slowly, he produced a well worn-down, folded up photo of a young woman, in her late 20's or early 30's. Her hair was a vibrant blonde that went down to her shoulders, her eyes were as blue as the sea, although one irises was blood red and there were white spots flecked on the pupil and the iris. She was wearing a headset and looked like a professional coder.

"My sister...Ari. Ari Tonate...She works at D-Lab-O...I was selling the bombs I dismantled on the black market all to help support her... She had a condition...If I was able to sell the HH-3000...I would finally get enough money to finally pay for the surgery needed to get rid of her condition."

"I always carry her photo around with me...she's like the light on the LED display of the HH-3000, bright and could light up the darkest room..."

The judge slammed his gavel down.

"Mr. Tonate, you are under arrest under suspicion of the courtroom bombing, the assault of Mr. Justice, and selling bombs on the black market, even if it was for your sister. However, we shall provide the money needed for your sister's surgery. Your innocence or guilt will be determined in a later trial." The judge announced. Finally, everyone that had fled with the exception of the prosecutor, Gaspen Payne, had returned to the gallery and joined the young woman there, who actually looked like she was about to cry.

"Ah yes, I see almost everybody has returned to the gallery. One person, however, still seems to be running far, far away." The judge added.

"Be that as it may, I will now announce Ms. Juniper Woods' verdict."

NOT GUILTY

Everyone erupted into cheers. The same woman who looked as if she were about to cry, however, actually burst into tears. She ran out of the courtroom, face in hands. No one took notice of her, however.

* * *

Later that very night, the woman who had burst into tears silently crept into the Detention Center. Ted was sitting in the chair on the other side of the glass. The two of them picked up the phones.

"Hello, brother."

"Hello, Ari."

"I'm so sorry about my condition, if it weren't for it, you wouldn't be in this prison. Don't worry, though. I promise that one day, I will get you out of here. I never break my promises." Ari sweetly smiled through the glass.

* * *

 _Aaaaand, the first chapter is done! So sorry that this was shorter than my other fics. It's only a prologue and will get longer as I progress! Now then, I'm off to rewrite "Turnabout Twins" kthxbai_


	2. Murder at D-Lab-O

_:O 64 views in two days. Wohw. I didn't get that many views for the first two days for The Child. Can I ask 'yall a little question: Which do you like better? This or The Child? Leave your answers in the reviews. Whichever has more votes is better._

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **Murder at D-Lab-O**

"Hello, is this the Wright Anything Agency?" The woman over the phone asked.

"Yes, this is, how may I help you?" Phoenix asked her.

"I have a murder case that I would like to talk about. Meet me at the second floor of the Solar Farm in D-Lab-O at 5:30 P.M. near where the tomatoes are. There will be a map at the desk that will give you directions to it. And please, just come alone. Don't let anyone know you're going out or seeing you. If you're alone at the moment, that would be great." The woman hung up. Phoenix glanced at the clock. 3:30 P.M. If he went right now by train, it would take him an hour, so he still had time to get there without being late. Trucy was at school, Athena and Apollo were out. Now was the perfect chance. He headed out the door and straight to the train station.

* * *

Once at D-Lab-O, Phoenix grabbed the map. He started reading it. He had to take a few right turns here and there but it was mostly just going straight. At the end of the hallway, there was a door labelled "Solar Farm" He pushed it open and entered. While most of D-Lab-O was somewhat dim, the Solar Farm was letting all the sunlight pour through because the roof was made of glass. Phoenix shielded his eyes until they adjusted to the sudden change of light.

The first thing he noticed was the overall size of the room itself. It was a couple hundred feet tall, and it was so wide he couldn't see the end of the room. But then again, there were a lot of plants that covered the room, which also made him unable to see the end of the room. They weren't tiny, though. They were impossibly huge! The smallest plant was about 100 feet tall and the smallest fruit it grew was over 5 feet tall and 4 feet wide! It was no wonder the room itself was so huge. If it was any smaller they wouldn't be able to fit all those huge plants. There was an elevator near the entrance. There were multiple "floors" which were basically just pathways with bars over the edges to keep people from falling off. There were about fifty floors, too.

Phoenix went into the elevator. On one side, there were a bunch of buttons, all with numbers on them, indicating what floor it would take you to. He pressed the button with the number "2" on it and almost instantly he was at the second floor. There wasn't much activity on the second floor, just two of the workers were tending to the plants, so Phoenix didn't pay much attention to her. He couldn't miss one of the worker's short, bright green hair, though. The other worker had ginger hair just as bright, too. Other than that, he didn't see their faces. The one with the ginger hair had her back turned. She was using a hose to wash off one of the huge nectarines, while the other was doing the same thing and talking to the ginger haired one, her responding.

* * *

The tomatoes were way on the other side, far from the other two workers, so they were out of earshot and eyesight. Near one of the tomatoes was a figure. There was no way of Phoenix being able to tell their face, it was completely covered by a white mask. There was a weird contraption where the mouth of the mask should be. It turned out to be a voice changer, because when they spoke, "Welcome, Phoenix. Just on time." it sounded all garbled like what L from Death Note's voice sounded like when he "spoke" on public television.

"You may be wondering why I'm wearing this mask and a voice changer. The truth is... I do not want you to know me if you survive this."

"S-survive?! Are you threatening me?"

"No. I am not. Because this isn't a threat." Their left hand, which had been hidden by a giant leaf, came out to show a metal pipe.

"No one shall know. And he will be free." They lifted it over their head. It came crashing down on his head and he went unconscious. Before he did, though, he heard the sound of someone else being hit by something before he truly lost consciousness.

* * *

He had been shaken awake by someone. When Phoenix finally came to his senses, there were police tapes everywhere. He was still in the Solar Farm, but there was a considerable amount of blood everywhere. Behind one of the police tapes, there was a body. Blood had flowed onto the body's suit and onto the person's ginger hair. Wait wait wait, ginger hair?! He was sure that he had seen that hair before. Then it clicked in him. That ginger hair was attached to one of the workers. Which means that worker was dead. Which means that it possible that he was a suspect for the crime.

However, he saw the other worker that was with the victim there. She had a visible scared look on her face. Her auburn eyes were darting left and right, her wrists were handcuffed. She was being dragged away by two police officers. Another officer came up to him.

"Excuse me sir. You look like you might need some bandages for your head. If you're wondering why you're here, it's because you were struck unconscious at a crime scene."

* * *

 _Hey guys! I'm done with this chapter FINALLY! I kind of had some issues with things like life and my internet connection, not to mention when I was almost done with this chapter there was a major storm and I didn't save. (That NIGHOOOOOO moment when your power goes out and you have to rewrite a whole chapter...Please tell me I'm not the only one who knows that feeling!)_

 _So anyway I'm going to give everyone a question of the chapter (Which I will do from now on) that you must answer in the reviews: What do you think would be better as a witness: An emotionless woman who literally has no emotions (Meaning the Mood Matrix is useless with her) or a woman who is like a snake, snapping at the Judge or the prosecutor constantly? Thanks for reading, I'll see you in the next chapter! Peace out!_


	3. Andrea Kaai

_Hallo everyone. I'm back. With a new chapter._

 _BTW, the results of the second chapter question will be announced in chapter four. In the meantime, you guys can have yet another question at the end of this!_

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **Andrea Kaai**

"Crime scene?"

"Yes, sir. The victim is a worker of D-Lab-O, Alexa N. Drea. The defendant is...I don't know which way to pronounce her name. She's originally from Japan, so her last name is usually in front of her first." The woman looked a little confused.

"I do know that her name has Mashi and Yumiga in it. I'll leave it for everyone else to figure it out." She added, pulling out a picture of Mashi. Surely enough, it was the Japanese woman with green hair and amber eyes who had been taken away. Phoenix accepts it.

 **Photo of Yumiga/Mashi has been added to the Court Record**

"Well, if you're going to be the attorney for this case, good luck. By the way, my name's Andrea. Andrea Kaai. I'm actually the detective in charge of this case." Andrea walked off.

One of the first things he noticed was that where one of the tomatoes were was just a huge mess. It looked as if one of them had randomly exploded, there was tomato skin and seeds everywhere, not to mention the juices.

"Heyeheyheyheyhey! No touching the crime scene!" Without warning Andrea was in front of him, trying to push him way from the burst tomato. "Where everything is is extremely important, so don't touch anything!" Phoenix said nothing, but Andrea's features softened a little bit. "Alright, don't think of me as the bad guy, you know what? I'll let you ask me a few questions. Just stop looking at me like that."

 _I...didn't really look at you like that, but alright._ Phoenix thought to himself.

"So, what happened? I mean, how did the victim die?" He started off.

"Her head had been bashed in through the side. Although the object wasn't smooth, it might have been a pole that tapered off into a spike. We suspect that claw over there was what she was murdered with." Andrea motioned to Alexa's body. Phoenix decided that it would be good to get a look at Alexa, as he had just given her a glance at first.

Upon further inspection, he noticed the side of her head that was bashed in, it looked like a huge bullethole and had blood pouring out of it. Then he noticed what Andrea must have been talking about, there seemed to be a long claw-like thing next to her; it looked like a metal pipe with four "fingers" at one end, the other a mess of wires. There was a bit of blood on the claws.

"That's what we assume is the murder weapon, because, as you notice, there's blood at the tips of the claws. Forensics will probably tell us that it's Ms. Drea's." Andrea explained.

 **Claw added to the Court Record**

"About that claw..."

"It appeared to be made here, by D-Lab-O. The only one who appears to have these kinds of claws is the manager of the place." Andrea brushed some of her blonde hair out of her pale blue eyes.

"Manager?"

"For all I know, she's an android. But she can be quite scary at times. Us outsiders are only allowed to call her by her I.D., 172403."

"What do the workers call her?"

"I don't know." Andrea shrugged.

"Where is she?"

"It appears she's out. I tried to question her a little while ago and she wasn't anywhere."

 _Guess I'll have to find out more about her later from some other workers..._ Phoenix thought to himself before asking another question.

"What about that burst tomato over there?"

"Huh? That? Oh. I believe that someone must have pricked it with a pin or got shoved onto it."

"How would that make a tomato explode?"

"The fruit and vegetables that are genetically grown here at D-Lab-O are huge, but it appears they haven't perfected the tomatoes yet. I have found out from soem other workers that the tomatoes are still extremely fragile. All it would take would be a little nudge to make the tomato explode." Andrea lightly waved her hand as she explained.

"I see." Phoenix nodded.

 **Burst Tomato added to the Court Record**

"Well, that's all I can tell you. Also, it looks like the odds are against you for this case. We have at least three witnesses. I guess I'll see you in court, tomorrow." Andrea walked off.

 _As usual, zero prep time..._ Phoenix internally sighed.

"Hmm, seems like there's nothing else here. Guess now the best place to go is the Detention Center." Phoenix walked into the other direction, unknown of a young woman secretly watching him behind a giant leaf.

"Ehehehe...It's so much fun watching them run around..." She quietly giggled to herself.

* * *

 _Alright, now that the chapter is finished, I shall now announce the question of the chapter: Do you think Mashi should have an odd obsession for sushi, even if she is Japanese? Especially California Rolls. I mean seriously THEY'RE SO AWESOME ERMERGERRRRDDDD_

 _Sorry, I was fangirling out there. I'll try my best not to do that again while writing a fanfiction._

 _And no, there is not a pun in Andrea Kaai or Mashi Yumiga. But there is one in Alexa N. Drea. Can you find it?_

 _I've also taken the time to write about four more chapters ahead of this, of course, the parts that's up to you I left blank. I will add in more stuff when I get the results._

 _Also, one laaaast note: When looking up Yumihiko Ichiyangi, please do not look up Yumihiko Ichiyangi Rule 34. SERIOUSLY. PLEASE DO NOT._


	4. Yumiga Mashi

_According to the results, it looks like Choice 2 from Chapter 2 won! Neato Dorito guys, I really liked that character I made! Best fans ever. But anyway, thanks for sticking around and waiting an unnatural amount of time, I had sh*tty writer's block, and then, one night...BAM. IDEAS. IDEAS FRICKIN' EVERYWHERE. However, it's giving me quite the problem to put them into context. In other words, I still have writer's block. Grrrr._

 _So anyway, enjoy this next chapter that took me a lot of time and love to write!_

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 **Mashi Yumiga / Yumiga Mashi**

It had taken him two hours to get to the Detention Center by train. Not surprisingly enough, Athena and Apollo were both there, questioning the young woman on the other side of the glass. Athena turned around and shouted, "Boss! Are you OK? You were all over the news!"

"You were." Apollo then turned around.

"I'm fine. So, anyway, I suppose that woman over there is the defendant, correct?"

"Yes, I am."A small, but somewhat strong voice spoke up. Everyone turned around and looked at the defendant behind the glass. She had a brave face on, but Athena could sense a bit of fear and mainly just confusion flowing in her heartbeat.

"I heard from Cykes-san and Justice-san here that you would like to be my defense attorneys." She lightly smiled.

"I'm Phoenix Wright, attorney-at-law." Phoenix showed her his badge.

"People always get confused over my name because ever since I was 12 I lived in Japan, and in there people call everyone with their last names first, so I always go with my American name, Mashi Yumiga." Mashi explained. "A lot of people back at D-Lab-O got confused over it, just like that policewoman."

 _She must be talking about Andrea...Mashi is such a nice woman, I can't see her committing a murder like that._ Phoenix thought to himself.

"What were you doing during the murder?" He asked her.

"I already told Cykes-san and Justice-san, but alright. I was washing the fruit in D-Lab-O with Drea-san. We were arguing about something and she was really hurting my feelings."

"Why?"

"Uhm, we've always had a little bit of bad blood between each other, she always had a bit of temper and I'm too shy to fight back."

"I don't see why anyone would be mad with you. Why would she be mad with you?"

"Uh..." Mashi looked down. Chains wrapped around her and two red Psyche-Locks appeared.

"...I don't really know."

"Boss, she's trying to hide something. Her heart's going wild." Athena gasped.

"And my bracelet's reacting." Apollo added. By then, Mashi had looked up and saw the three lawyers conversing within each other. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing." Phoenix turned towards her.

"OK, that's good..." Mashi looked away as she finished her sentence.

"Do they have any motive on you?" Athena asked her.

"Yes...It's the bad blood between me and Drea-san. They think that, after being the victim of her temper for too long, I snapped. But I swear I didn't do anything!"Mashi twisted her whole body towards them as she shouted at a near impossible speed.

"We may be rivals but I would never do something like that! I don't even have such a murder weapon on me! Only the boss does!" Athena could hear the fear that was shrieking in her heart as she shouted. It could have rivaled Apollo's Chords of Steel if she were yelling instead of her heart.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down! We understand, you didn't do it, we know."

"S-sorry..." Mashi looked down.

"It's OK. Anyway, who is your boss?" Mashi looked up as she heard Apollo's question. She was silent for a moment, before answering in barely over a whisper: "Tonate-san."

"Wh-whaaat?! You-you're talking about Ted Tonate, right?" Athena shouted.

"No, his sister, Ari Tonate."

"Oh yeah, her...I think I remember him mentioning her near the end of the case about the courtroom bombing and the murder of Candice Arme..." Athena started idly playing with her moon earring as she tried to recall the events.

"By the way, if you see a little girl called Amelia Baruen, please be sure to give her a hot pink Ipod with a huge scratch down the middle." Mashi smiled a bit as she explained. "It's her Ipod and she's my niece. She should be carrying a bright pink bear around. You can't miss it. It's wearing a bright green jacket with a hood on it. I left the Ipod in the Computing Room in D-Lab-O. You should be able to find it. Just follow the map." Mashi looked at the clock.

"Oh no! Visiting hours are over. You better go now, the trial's tomorrow and I have to write something."

"What is it?" Athena asked, and for the first time sine they met her, Mashi smiled a real smile.

"A document requesting you three to be my lawyers!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I heard all about you in the tabloids! When you guys are defending people, no one gets a guilty verdict!"

* * *

 _w00t w00t fiiiiinally done with this chapter. I actually just noticed it takes me a super long time to write chapters for this fanfiction and yet I can write the chapters of other fanfictions, like, say, My Heart is 1, 2, Bleed, lickety banana split. Well not that fast but you get what I mean. What I mean, if you don't get what I mean, is that I don't take like 2 years to complete each chapter like with this._

 _And now! TIME FOR OUR QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER!_

 _What should Amelia be like: A shy but kind girl whose bear is basically like a service animal (Helps her with her anxiety problems) or a snooty girl who can use her bear to throw insults at people? You decide, pals!_


	5. Cancelling Story

_So..._

 _cue the sad piano._

 _I am quitting this story._

 _I've had absolutely no motivation to continue this story and I'm working on too many things at the same time. So, from now on, I'm working on one story at a time. Sorry, everyone. :/_

 _However, if any of you enjoy The Child series, I will be doing a oneshot continuing it soon. After that a crossover from Ultimate Spiderman and Summoner's War. It'll be cool. kthxbye_


End file.
